Talk:Legendary Great Magician (Quest)/@comment-40079253-20191129165438
The problem is the omitted quest clear condition. In more detail, I will discuss how the quest relates to events in the story, when it must be completed, and what Grid received. First I give the outline of the important story part. When Grid accepted the quest, chapter 395, Braham said it would take at least a year to four years to completely recover his exhausted magic power. In chapter 711, Braham leaves Grid hastily despite taking damage from his encounter with Mumud and failing to recover, resetting the recovering progress. In chapter 938, in which Grid receives the class Duke of Wisdom, states are listed. 'recovering' would correspond to the 4 years Braham mentions for the quest and Braham has to go through again. What I miss in chapter 938 is why Grid received Duke of Wisdom. In a game, there must be a quest, a quest linked or a update to this quest. However, we know that the world of Satisfy continues to evolve even without players doing quests, different from real games. The quests itself must therefore be separate from the mechanics that determine things, the quests are just a guide for the players. Since Grid speaks directly that he wants with Braham's soul again, he does not need a guide and therefore no quest to indicate, but that quasi like a quest makes progress, progress like this quest. It can be assumed that this quest is completed in Chapter 711, because the lead through the quest must not reveal hidden pieces. Grid would otherwise already know in chapter 711 what is going on if the quest cannot be completed. The acquisition of Duke of Wisdom in chapter 938 would be a linked quasi quest, with the similar content. However, since there is no quest guidance, the system must still provide information on how Braham is recovering, whatever happens. In retrospect, this information would also apply completely to the quest here, maybe it was a hidden piece of the quest. The important point is now what happened when Braham left Grid in chapter 711. We know from chapter 395 context that the legendary second class is only temporary, which is not stated in the quest. Losing would then have to be stated in the omitted quest clear condition, so that Grid reacts comprehensibly in the context. Grid specifically ask in chapter 395 for the years to know how long he has the second class. So it is clear that Grid has to lose the Great Magician class in chapter 711. Fortunately for Grid, Braham gives a present, putting his magic formulas into his bodies. This means that Grid must have got a magician class, which is mentioned in Chapter 842 as Conditional Great Magician, as in chapter 684 with Braham, because otherwise he cannot cast magic anymore. Because Braham emphasizes that Grid will be able to learn new magic with sufficient intelligence, this is obviously a condition. However, this seems flawed. Why is it already called Conditional Great Magician in chapter 684? Why does it say in chapter 938 Great Magician changed to without 'Conditional'? Before Braham gave Grid in chapter 711 his magic formulas, Grid was definitely only a Conditional Great Magician because he is only a Great Magician by Assimilation (Braham). It can be assumed that 'Conditional' in chapter 842 is a mistake. Following Braham's farewell present must have been the Great Magician class. This will be confirmed in chapter 1102. Annotations All other mentions of Great Magician as a class of Grid than those mentioned here are related only to assimilation. This means that only the information from the chapters 395, 711, 842, 938 and 1102 are appropriate as evidence of what Grid received as a second class. Because of the system message in chapter 938 that Grid already has a legendary class, Great Magician must be legendary. The quest description states Legendary Great Magician, but it can be a translation mistake. Why use the word legendary twice in one sentence? "The legendary second class 'Great Magician' will be acquired." would be sufficient for the context. It would also work the other way round, but Grid and the narrative repeat according to the description "legendary second class", not "Legendary Great Magician". What can be done must be covered by a class. Like Grid's Magic Swordsman of the Epics, which covers magic sword dances, what Pagma's Descendants and Duke of Wisdom don't do. Therefore Grid must have a magician class to perform magic.